


Big Prize

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biology, Cute, Dancing, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Kissing, Law has a lil more finesse than usual, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Luffy is smart if he tries, M/M, Making Out, Party, Praise Kink, Studying, Teaching, Touchy-Feely, Tutoring, Work, probs not true but go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: "By the way, why do you want him to pass so badly?" Law asked."I don't want that little gremlin in my class for another year, he has to pass. I'll jump off a building, if I have to teach him again." Buggy looked like he had seen things, and Law left it at that.Law is tutoring Luffy for some benefits, but things go wrong when feels get real.Was supposed to be short, but I couldn't do it.1000 lawlu tag grinddddddd.





	1. Impressive Work

"Please, Law, you're the smartest kid in the school", the teacher, Buggy, pleaded.

Law looked at his teacher weirdly, "Ok, but I don't want to teach anyone, isn't that your job?"

"That reta- I mean special student learns better from fellow peers" Buggy continued.

"I still don't want to do it. Find someone else" Law grabbed his bag ready to leave the office.

"Wait! Wait, I didn't want to pull this one out, but I'll write you a good reference note for you, if you need one, and you can count this as volunteering" the bluenette smiled smugly.

Law thought about it for a second, "I already get enough volunteer hours and have five teachers willing to write reference letters for me..."

Buggy looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Law snatched his chin and thought about it, "but, if you pay me $20 an hour, I'll do it"

The man practically did a flip of joy and shook Law's hand, "You've got yourself a deal!"

"By the way, why do you want him to pass so badly?" Law asked.

"I don't want that little gremlin in my class for another year, he has to pass. I'll jump off a building, if I have to teach him again." Buggy looked like he had seen things, and Law left it at that.

Law walked out of Buggy's office satisfied. He killed 3 birds with one stone, and was pretty happy with what he got away with. Little did he know...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law walked into the school's library at lunch on a Thursday. He looked around to find the description Buggy had given him of Luffy. A boy with a straw hat and a scar under his left eye, he wasn't easy to miss.

He scanned the room and found the boy sitting at a table, lazily holding a pencil between his upper lip and nose.

"Are you Luffy-ya?" Law asked as he approached the boy.

"Ah!" the pencil dropped onto the table "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

Law sat down across from Luffy, "My name is Trafalgar-"

"Torao, nice to meet ya!" Luffy cut him off.

Law just left it like that. He knew this job would be hard if Buggy found him annoying, but he wasn't backing down from some extra cash and perks.

"Anyways, Luffy-ya, you're having troubles with Biology 11, right?" Law asked as he pulled out the text book. Law was in grade 12, but he was given the text book by Buggy, so he could help Luffy.

"Yeah, it's stupid" Luffy said bluntly "I hate it"

Law raised an eyebrow, "Can I quiz you a little to see what you know, you guys only just started the first unit which is the cell theory, the structure, functions, and such, right?"

"I dunno" Luffy snickered as he doodled on a paper.

Law took a deep breath, "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

Luffy showed Law his paper, "Look, Torao, it's you!"

The boy had drawn a stick person and Law's black and white hat. Underneath the drawing was Luffy's worksheet. Law grabbed it out of the boy's hands.

"Luffy-ya! You have to hand this in" Law frowned and began to erase it.

Luffy laughed, "It's not like I'm gonna do it"

"You're going to do it wether you like it or not, I'm your tutor and you have to listen to me" Law snapped, Luffy's attitude towards his work really pissed Law off.

Luffy looked a little pissed off, too, "I don't take orders from anyone"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law was in his room thinking of ways to get Luffy to work with him. The past two sessions he had with Luffy were horrible. The boy kept zoning out, getting distracted, and wasn't understanding anything.

He had tutored many people before for extra money and good looks on his resume, but he didn't understand why Luffy was so hard to deal with. It was frustrating.

It finally came to him, while he was watching a commercial about kids at an arcade.

The kids worked together to get tickets and cashed in their tickets for prizes. Law made a connection and had a plan.

He knew what to do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law decided to take a different approach towards this stubborn little shit.

He pulled out a paper, and began to draw. Luffy was pouting and crossed his arms as he drew.

He quickly drew a stickman with a straw hat and showed it to Luffy.

"This is you" Law tapped the paper with a pencil.

He had caught Luffy's interest.

Law drew A+'s around the stickman and showed it to Luffy, "These are the grades you'll get if you let me help you"

Law began to draw people around him with smiley faces, "Now, if you get these grades people around you will be happy", he quickly drew a smiley face on Luffy's face, "And you will be, too"

Luffy sat criss cross in his chair and rocked side to side, thinking.

Law decided to add the last part to his drawing, a little present box, "If you get good grades at the end of the course, you'll get a big prize"

Luffy's eyes shined, "A prize! Is it meat! Meat is always good!"

"I don't know. You'll have to get the good grades and see. It'll be a surprise" Law put a finger to his lips "So, we're partners, now. I don't give you orders. You don't give me orders. We'll both help each other out. What do you think?"

Luffy nodded and grinned, "Ok! I like surprises and partners sounds fun! I'll do it!"

Law was relieved that his grade 3 tutor tactics worked, and began teaching Luffy the basics.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luffy-ya, photosynthesis begins with protons from the sun, H2O, and O2. What is the product of these three things" Law quizzed Luffy.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows and thought hard, "Mmm, gimme a hint"

"Someone like Chopper with a sugar tooth needs both these things" Law replied.

"Oh! Glucose and oxygen, right?" Luffy jumped as he said it.

"Good boy" Law praised Luffy.

Law handed Luffy a blue Jolly Rancher, and Luffy popped it into his mouth, "Remember, Sugary and the stuff you need to breathe"

"Right!" Luffy agreed happily as he crunched down on his Jolly rancher.

Law gave him another question, "Tell me one difference between a prokaryote and eukaryote cell"

"You told me a trick for this one! Pro is no, and eukaryote is you carry it! Prokaryotes don't have nucleuses" Luffy answered.

"You're getting a lot better, Luffy-ya" Law threw him another candy, he was impressed by the boys learning capabilities.

Luffy stuck his blue tongue out, "It's cuz I'm working hard!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law had earned quite a bit of cash for an easy task. He thought it would be hard at first, but when you used Luffy's weaknesses against him, everything was easy.

Luffy was now finishing up a worksheet he had been given in class. Law looked at what they were doing next in the textbook.

"I'm done!" Luffy gave his paper to Law.

He quickly scanned through it, he had learned to decipher Luffy's writing. Law pulled out a sticker sheet from his bag and put one big smiley face scratch and sniff sticker on it.

"100%, Luffy-ya. You're getting a little too good, are you cheating?" Law teased.

Luffy glowed from the praise he was getting, "I like when Torao says I'm doing good!"

"Well, good boys get good things, right?" Law treated the boy like a kid, it was very effective.

Luffy nodded and beamed, "Ace and Sabo were really happy that I started studying. You were right, I am happy"

Law gave Luffy a small encouraging smile, "Of course, I'm right"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you're gonna be ready for your Bio test, Luffy-ya" Law nodded as he looked over Luffy's practice test.

Luffy was basically bouncing out of his seat. He had so much energy to begin with plus the adrenaline Luffy got before doing something big made him 100x worse than usual.

"Ya think?" Luffy bounced his leg up and down so fast the chair was shaking.

"Just in case, I got you something" Law saw somewhere on the internet, that idiots, like Luffy, tended to do better on tests if they had stupid little things like the gift he was going to give Luffy.

He pulled out a red pencil with a little crown hanging from the end, and if you clicked the little crown it would glow up. He handed it to Luffy.

"It's a good luck charm. If you have this with you during the test, you can't get anything less than 100" Law straight up lied to Luffy.

Luffy held the pencil in his hand as if it were sent down from the gods, "I'll keep this with me forever"

Law held back the urge to laugh, and continued to encourage him. 

This was a deciding factor for a bit of under the table cash Law was going to get. 

Buggy and him had a bet. If Luffy made a 100 on the test, Buggy would give Law $100, and Law was more than prepared.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law was eating his lunch in the cafeteria with some of his friends.

"Captain, are you coming to the party this weekend?" Penguin asked.

Law shrugged, "Dunno, if I'm not busy. It's Fatass Bonney's party?"

"Yup" Bepo confirmed as he munched on his lunch cheerfully.

"TORAO! TORAO! TORAO!"

Something slammed into Law's back, "What the hell?"

It was, of course, Luffy.

"Torao, guess what?!" Luffy shouted, extremely excited.

"What, what's up, Luffy-ya" Law asked genuinely curious (he had completely forgotten about Luffy's test).

Luffy shoved a paper into Law's face. Law quickly grabbed it and his eyes widened, "You got a 100%!"

Luffy gave Law one of his biggest face splitting smiles and Law couldn't help smile back. 

Law gave him a pet on the head, "Good boy, I knew you could do it"

"That's right, and I'm gonna get a 100% for the rest of the course, too" Luffy declared.

Luffy skipped away with his test and Law turned back to his friends.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Shachi asked with a cheeky grin.

Law was a little embarrassed at the though, "No way, I'm just tutoring him. Anyways, Luffy-ya is just a kid"

Penguin, Bepo, and Shachi rolled their eyes.


	2. Cash in the pocket and...

Law decided he would go to the party, since he hadn't had a break for awhile. He wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with an open jean button up shirt. He folded the sleeves, so people could see the tattoo's on his arms.

Law quickly hopped into his Jeep Wrangler, and drove down to Bepo's place to pick him up.

Bepo was already outside waiting for him and got in the front, "Hey Captain, didn't think you were gonna come"

"Haven't drank for awhile and I need a break, so might as well" Law shrugged.

They drove there and talked about the classes they had and a various few things. Once they got near Bonney's house, they could hear loud music being blared from at least four houses down. People were parking their cars, walking into the party, and already getting hyped for the night.

Law parked his car far, but near. A good distance to run when the cops came to shut down the party.

They were already a little late, but they really didn't care. Law saw Shachi and Penguin talking to two girls from school and decided not to interrupt them. Bepo had already been swept away by some girls who were calling him cute and asking him to sit with them, and to invite his friend. Law declined and made his way to the booze table.

Law grabbed a bottle of vodka and began to pour out five shots for himself. Before he could start drinking, someone slapped him from the back.

"Hey Law! Glad ya made it, ya damn emo kid!" Bonney laughed as she stuffed her face with pizza.

"Oh, it's just you, fat ass" Law picked up his first shot and took it down the hatch. He grinned at the burning sensation he felt down his throat.

"Heard you been hanging around Straw hat" Bonney grabbed one of the shots Law had poured out for himself.

Law shrugged, "Just tutoring, a teacher asked me"

"And, you, of all people, accepted?" Bonney began howling with laughter.

Law started to get irritated and completely ignored the prior comment, "Where're your parents?"

"Went on a week long trip to Italy for their anniversary" Bonney grabbed a beer and two slices of pizza stacked on each other.

Law nodded, "Better find a way to clean this place up after tonight"

Bonney laughed, "I'll leave that for future me. By the way, Straw hat is starting to make a ruckus in my backyard beside the pool. Ya wanna control him, Mr. Tutor"

"Do it yourself" Law left after taking one more shot and grabbing a beer.

For some reason, Law's legs led him to the backyard to where Luffy was.

There Luffy was on the diving board holding a cooler, and about to do something he probably shouldn't do drunk. He was wearing only a pair of jean shorts and his straw hat.

"HEY! TORAO!" Luffy waved from the diving board. His balance was messed up by the wave and he fell off the diving board on his back. People were laughing at Luffy, they seemed to be his friends, and someone helped him out of the water.

Once Luffy recovered, he ran over to Law.

"Didn't know ya'd be here" Luffy was dripping wet and slurring.

Law shrugged, "Neither did I, just a last minute thing"

"Let's dance!" 

Before Law could argue, Luffy grabbed Law by the hand and led him inside to Bonney's place. Before he knew it, he was in a room with all furniture moved to the side with tons of people dancing in vulgar manners.

Now, Law was no stranger to people dancing vulgarly, it was the opposite actually. People tended to come up to him just to dance near him or get his attention (which never worked). Law didn't particularly enjoy it. 

He was more of a 'lets sit down and have a civilized conversation instead of shaking our asses for everyone to see' type of guy.

Law was now starting to get slightly uncomfortable, "You know, Luffy-ya, I'm not much of a dancer"

"I'll be your tutor, don't worry" Luffy grinned, the multi-coloured lights shining against his sun kissed skin. 

Law stopped for a split second.

He was seeing Luffy... a little differently than before. Law never really looked at him as some one just one year younger than him, he always just thought of him as a kid he tutored to rack in the benefits.

Luffy held one of Law's hands and started twirling around with everyone else. A popular song came on and people were going wild already. Law was moving flimsily with Luffy, and ended up just going with it.

As they danced, Law's eyes traveled to Luffy's, now exposed torso. The boy had a small waist and a toned body. You could tell he wasn't just a skinny little twig, he had some muscles under there. Law's eyes also happened to wander towards Luffy's perked up pink nipples. They seemed to be hard from the cold. 

Once again, Law was seeing things a little differently, then before.

At that moment, all Law could see was Luffy, even with everyone else around them.

"Luffy-ya, I'm getting dizzy, let's sit down" Law used this excuse, so he would stop staring at Luffy so shamelessly.

Luffy stopped and frowned, "We'll dance later, promise?"

Law nodded, and was swept off the dance floor. They grabbed a sofa in another room, and sat down.

Unfortunately, this room was occupied by at least 20 people who were getting prepped up for the party in their beds. Making out was seen between everyone, except for Luffy and Law. Law thought he saw a guy fingering this chick behind a sofa.

"Torao~" Luffy whined and grabbed a cooler from off one of the tables beside their sofa. 

"Yes?" Law looked at Luffy. Luffy's face was becoming redder and redder as he drank his cooler.

"We should join these guys" Luffy pointed around them.

Law had to reset his brain for a second, and still managed a "Huh?"

Luffy didn't give him another chance to reboot systems and had already slipped onto Law's lap. Both of Luffy's slender legs parted, and ass settled on his thighs. Luffy slung his arms around Law's neck and slowly started to subtract the distance between their faces. 

Impact in...

3...

2...

1

Luffy's warm and soft lips were now against Law's own. Law instinctively let his tattooed hands slide down to Luffy's ass and began to squeeze. Law already began to suck and bite at Luffy's bottom lip. Luffy parted his lips and let Law explore his mouth with his tongue. 

Law was making out with Luffy.

Luffy was making out with Law.

Law never knew making out with someone could get this good. Of course he's done it before, but now, it was different. He couldn't figure out what it was and continued to make out deeply with Luffy, who was giving Law the cutest small moans, as they made out and Law did some work on Luffy's ass.

"Torao, tell me I'm good" Luffy moaned when Law made his way to Luffy's nipples.

Law was extremely turned on right now, he could feel his erection rubbing and bulging against his jeans, "Luffy-ya, you're such a good boy. Making me feel so good. You're so perfect"

Luffy moaned and began to shift on Law's lap. He was grinding against Law's erection, and now Law could feel Luffy's erection against his body.

A guilty thought then crossed his mind, he pulled away from all the actions.

"Luffy-ya, we're both under the influence of alcohol. I don't think we should do this" Law said responsibly, even though his lower half was cursing him.

Luffy's now slightly swollen and red lips parted, "You don't want me"

"No!" Law assured without thinking "That's not it. I'm just saying, if you really want to do this after this night, than we can, but not today"

Luffy looked upset, "But, I wanna do it, now."

Law just shook his head, "I just don't feel right doing it"

Law felt like he was taking advantage of Luffy. He knew that Luffy didn't really want to do this with him. It was just the alcohol speaking for Luffy.

Before Luffy could continue to argue, sirens were heard outside the house. 

"Shit" Law swore under his breath. Now, really wasn't a good time, cops.

In seconds, a ginger chick flew into the room and grabbed Luffy and booked it without a single hesitation whatsoever. Law started processing this and quickly ran out of the room to find Bepo had already left.

Law had gone to the backyard and jumped over the usual hedge, and walked from the back street. He saw Bepo only a few meters away, and joined him. They both got to the car, no cops on their asses, and quickly drove away from the scene.

Law was relieved, but also felt a bit of remorse.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Torao~" Luffy whined as he laid his head on the table "I'm too tired to study"

Law tutted, "You still have to study, Luffy-ya"

Luffy groaned. Since the incident at Bonney's party, everything had been normal. Luffy probably forgot what happened.

"By the way, for the 100 you got on your Bio test, I got you something" Law started off.

"Oh! What is it? Is it meat?" Luffy began to hop up and down in his seat.

He looked cute when he was excited. Ok, that's enough of that thinking. Law quickly shook that out of his head and grabbed three tickets out of his bag.

"Three tickets to Meat-A-Palooza for the whole weekend" Law handed Luffy the tickets. Law had gotten them from Cora, his adoptive father, who got them from work. Neither of them were huge fans of meat, so Law decided to give them to Luffy.

"Meat!" His eyes widened.

"All you can eat" Law added.

Luffy was practically having a seizure in his chair, "This. Is. The. BEST!"

The librarian looked sternly at Luffy and shushed him, but he wasn't paying attention. 

"You have two extra tickets for your brothers or anyone else you want" Law pulled out a blank sheet of paper.

Luffy bounced around over to Law and gave him a big hug. Law sort of cringed, and tried to make it as natural as possible.

"You're the BEST, TORAO!" Luffy was crushing Law.

"Ok, ok, I get it" Law was now gasping for air.

Luffy let go, "Come with me!"

He was looking extremely determined and had his hands on his hips.

"I can't. I'm busy that day. Doing something with my dad", it was true, but Law was really trying to use it as an excuse. Cora would definitely let Law go if he asked, but Law just couldn't.

Luffy frowned, "Too bad"

They began studying, now that Luffy had regained his energy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy and Law had continued their tutoring sessions till the end of the semester. Law had prepared Luffy as best as he could for his exam. He wanted Luffy to pass just so he knew he could do it.

Buggy and him made another bet. If Luffy got 100 on the exam, Buggy was willing to give up $1000. Law grinned at the challenge and grabbed it by the throat.

"Luffy-ya, I know you can do this" Law reassured Luffy. They were cramming in some extra studying before his exam which was in an hour.

Luffy was all over the notes and answering all the questions Law was shooting at him.

"I got this, so I'll be fine" Luffy waved his lucky charm pencil in Law's face.

Law looked at his watch, "I have to go do my Physics exam, so keep practicing and do your best"

Law picked up his stuff and ruffled Luffy's soft hair a little, "Thanks, Torao. Good luck on your exam!"

Luffy smiled and kissed Law's knuckle, "It's a good luck charm from me"

"Thanks" was the only thing Law managed to say as he quickly shuffled out of the library. He ran to the room his exam was in and was on auto-pilot as he wrote the test.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buggy walked shamefully over to Law on the last day of school, "How?"

"Hm, what's this?" Law smirked. 

"That idiot came into my class full on dumb, how did you do it?" Buggy asked defeated.

Law crossed his arms, "It wasn't all me, it was mostly him"

Buggy just shook his head and handed Law the $1000 in an envelope. Law was grinning more than he should've been, but he was on cloud nine.

"Don't tell any teachers I was betting with a student" Buggy reminded "I don't want to lose my job"

Law shrugged, "I'm leaving, so not much of a problem"

Buggy went on his way, and Law was just roaming around the school for old times sake. He was thinking of the three years he spent here, and was happy thinking how soon he was leaving.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TORAO!" Luffy shouted.

Law looked behind him to see Luffy was running towards him, "I got 100 on my exam!"

"I heard" Law smiled.

When Luffy reached Law he didn't stop. His arms wrapped around Law and he hugged him tightly. Law couldn't help, but wrap his own long arms around Luffy. 

His chin was resting on Luffy's head, and he thought how much he would miss this kid.

But, he'd just have to be satisfied with what he had at the moment.

"Torao" Luffy looked up at Law.

"Hmm, what is it" Law hummed still holding Luffy in his arms.

"I want my prize"

Law blinked, he had completely forgotten about the prize. Could he pull out the good grade was his prize? No, Luffy would tear him into pieces. Law began to think of things to say.

"It's okay if you don't have it, now, but can I ask for something" Luffy trailed off.

Law was eager to hear what he wanted, it would make things easier for him. He didn't like going gift shopping, he was bad at it.

"Anything, go ahead"

Luffy got on his tippy toes and connected his lips with Laws.

Law's eyes widened.

When they pulled apart, Law looked at Luffy with compete and utter confusion, "What"

"I want you" Luffy pointed at Law.

"Are you sure? Like the prize can be some meat or something. I'm not really anything special" Law asked, cuz he was definitely unsure.

"Yup. You're my prize, and you can't change my mind or run away this time" Luffy furrowed his eyebrows.

"You remember the night at the party?!" Law yelped.

Luffy nodded, "I was only a little drunk"

Law wanted to just die at that moment. This whole time he had been acting natural when Luffy actually knew this whole time. Where's a noose when you need it?

"Why didn't you say anything?" Law asked.

"Well, you seemed like you didn't want it and acted like it never happened, but I know for a fact you do, now" Luffy said in a matter of fact voice, "It's like hydrogen and oxygen. H2O. You2Me, get it? 

Law shook his head, "I'm going to university this year. You won't see much of me"

"Torao, you're silly" Luffy laughed "We have the whole summer, and ya think university is gonna stop me"

Law knew from experience that he probably wouldn't back down. 

"Ok" Law gave in, he wanted it, too.

Luffy beamed, "Now, lets ditch and go on a date"

He grabbed Law's hand and they drove off in Law's Jeep to a restaurant nearby.

Law was having the best day ever. Cash in the pocket and cute boyfriend in the front seat. How would life get better?


End file.
